


Rick's Regret  (Like, Complete...totally)

by I_hate_the_snow



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finally, Jessie is a bimbo, Justice for the owl, Lots of Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, pray for Hooty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_the_snow/pseuds/I_hate_the_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rick's Regret  (Like, Complete...totally)

Rick opens his eyes as he wakes up a strange room. He tries to remember what happened the night before.

The memory come back.....he looks over to the woman lying beside him. It's not Michonne, not Lori. It's Lori 2.0, aka, Jessie.

"I've made a huge mistake." he thinks to himself.

He gets out of bed and searches for his clothes in the dark room. He finds them, and quickly gets dressed. He stumbles into the bathroom and looks at his reflection in the mirror.

"How can you be so stupid?" he thinks to himself. No condom. Good God......please let my little swimmers be asleep.

As his eyes adjust to the light he feels something on his back....a tickling. He looks behind him, and can't see what it is.

"Why does she have owl wallpaper in the bathroom?" he says out loud.

Then it happens......his eyes adjust to the light, and he looks at himself. "What the fu...."

He shakes his head, thinking that he's not seeing things clearly. He pulls down his pants to use the toilet, only to realize that his pubic hair is....green? Is that blue? Holy shit....is that a red racing stripe?

He then looks at his reflection again. Something is different. This is not good. Not good at all. During the night Jessie shaved off his beard, and........oh my GOD......waxed his eyebrows. He sees the thang that tickled his back....it was a clip on blonde pony tail. With green ends. Oh shit...please let me be in my coma.......

Jessie knocks on the door, asking him if he wants some more sexy time. He opens the door, and starts screaming at her...."What have you done to me?"

"You're a mess....you needed a little man-scaping. I like, cleaned you up, and like, had some fun with the hair dye. Lucky you're a heavy sleeper. Like oh...my GAWD!"

"Jessie.....what made you think....hold on...get this thing off of me. What made you think this was a good idea?"

"Well, I, like, can't take the pony tail, like off of you....because it's like, a extension. It took me like a million hours to like weave it into your head."

"Are you crazy?"

"I don't think so. I had a long talk with like Hooty and stuff, he thought it would be a good idea....like, you know...to have some fun."

"What the hell? Wait...who's Hooty?"

"Well, duh....Hooty is like, my owl sculpture. I like tell him my problems and he tells me what to do."

Rick runs out of her house, blonde/green hair flowing in the wind, and finally gets back to his own home. He runs through the door, slams it, and locks it. He turns around and sees Michonne, Carol, Abe and Daryl looking at him, trying not to laugh.

"Good morning." he says to them, as he walks upstairs. He gets to his own bedroom, and hears them laugh hysterically.

What, like, have I done....oh my GAWD

"Holy shit.....I'm starting to talk like her. I've made a huge mistake."


End file.
